Candy Man
by Catsmeowh44
Summary: Rikus has a candy man, and he'll do just about anything for that candy. Warnings inside, substance abuse, sexual themes, swearing, violence. Please R&R!


**Warning:**

Don't flame, you've been warned. There is substance abuse, abuse, sex, swearing, violence, among many other things. If you don't like, don't read.

comments are love.

* * *

CH.1 you want some?

* * *

Riku pulls back his head, heavily drinking the dark liquid. He sets the cup down hard pulling his eyes closed tight.

His head reeling over and over, he couldn't tell if it was from all the alcohol, or the strange pills he took.

Riku's life was not the greatest, nor the worst. He lives with his mom, and her boy friend, happily ever fucked up. There family didn't have much money, and his bedroom was around the size of a closet.

He didn't mind that much, he's 16 going on 17, and can't wait till the day he can move out.

He lined up his other few assorted pills, eyeing them carefully, red, white, tan, blue, pink. He liked them with color, the more color the better the pill.

He'd worked out an agreement with a senior at school, that senior was Riku's candy man. Riku would fight and do his dirty work, and would get rainbows of pills in return. And that's how he's been living for the past three weeks.

He scooped up the pills, slid them into his pocket and headed out.

As he past the living room he saw his mom curled up with that ugly man, he was sucking at her neck. She dropped her head up as Riku passed by.

"Where ya going hun?" She said, distracted. The man didn't pay Riku any attention, just kept licker his moms neck.

Annoying.

His silver hair gleamed as he turned away from them. "Out."

"Well bye!- Hehe ooo don't do that" She went back to her man of the moment.

She's had many a boyfriends, but she says this one is different… she always says that.

The morning sun burned at his bright ocean blue eyes. And the world slid a little, his vision a whirl.

* * *

He looked down at the address in his hand. Seifer, that was the name. He quirked a smile.

"Bam bam bam"

Riku rapped on the door, checking the address one last time.

A young man opened the door a scar on his face.

"You Seifer?" Riku said lifting a playful brow.

"Yeah, what of it?" Seifer puffed out his chest, looking down at the silver haired boy.

Arrogent bastard.

"Want some company?" That was the code word around here, when someone wanted a little something, something.

"So you're the whore Vic sent??" He eyed Riku up and down.

"Yeah, you like what you see?" Riku came closer, his finger dancing on the blond's waist.

Seifer sprouted a grin, grabbing Riku's fore arm pulling him inside. He closed the door and threw Riku on it, his mouth viciously attacking Riku's lips, Riku moaned as his mouth was invaded, and sucked like a vacuum cleaner.

He was vicious in his sexual assault, but Riku wasn't complaining. He was so drugged he could see rainbows.

Seifer's hands worked their way up Riku's chest hardly, pulling at his flesh.

Their tongues danced for a bit longer, Riku rolled his hands down Seifer's back.

Seifer pulled away gulping air.

"Take off your pants." Seifer demanded, doing the same.

Riku unzipped, and then grabbed a blue pill from his pocket, holding it out to the other boy.

Seifer looked from the pill to Riku's serious face a few quick times and grabbed the pill, swallowing it whole, no questions asked.

Riku smiled when he looked away.

They both stripped down to boxers, Seifer's erection was quite obvious at this point.

* * *

Seifer re-began his assault, pushing the smaller boy against the cold door frame.

Their mouths mingled, before Seifer slid his tongue down and along Riku's pale jaw line.

Riku tilted his head up.

Seifer took this as an invitation, and began sucking on his supple adams apple.

Riku groaned, reverberating in Seifer's mouth.

The tension was thick between them, they were hot, panting for air, desperate.

The taller began mashing his hips with Riku.

Riku pulled away.

"What the fuck?" Seifer looked him over suspiciously.

"Uh." Riku got down to his knees. "Let me blow you."

Seifer smirked "Oh alright" He eagerly pulled off his boxers.

"I feel kinda dizzy", Seifer remarked.

"I have that effect on people."

He came closer and Riku grabbed his member, eliciting a cry from the blonde.

Riku touched the tip to his lips, opened his mouth, and bit down hard.

Seifer wailed trying desperately to pull away.

Riku bit down harder, receiving hits on his head. He stopped the minute he drew blood from his cock.

He stood up quickly.

"You FUCKING bastard!!" Seifer lounged at him.

Riku pulled back his fist, letting it fly into Seifers face.

Seifer stumbled and charged, he got in a few good hits.

Riku felt nothing, his pills made sure of that. He was in la la land right now.

Riku kicked him away, in just enough time to grab the lamp on the desk next to him.

Seifer screamed obstinacies coming at Riku once more.

He held the lamp wobbly in both hands, and took a swing.

* * *

The lamp shattered as it connected with his face, blood sprouting immediately from the wound.

Seifer hit the ground.

"Don't mess the fuck with Axel, you bitch!"

"screw you!!" Seifer spat.

"ahhh!"

The adrenalin over flowed and Riku took what was left of the lamp and viciously beat Seifer down.

His heart was still racing, although Seifer remained motionless bloody on the floor.

Riku spat at the ground.

"Worthless" Riku breathed as he walked away.

Seifer wasn't dead though, just messed up pretty bad.

He put on his clothes, making a quick exit from the house, sporting a few new bruises.

He flipped open his cell speed dial two.

Hello?

"It's Riku, job complete."

* * *

Woo okay, first chapter, it's short because I'm testing the waters to see if anyone will like my story… the chapters will get longer as I go.

Please review!

Any questions will be answered.

**Kitten**


End file.
